Dokuro Sou
Main= Dokuro Sou (also known as Dokuro Sou the Blue Dragon) is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is an old man, who is often seen wearing a large hat, a skull mask and some kind of priest robe. According to what he says in Volume 6, Dokuro Sou is actually around 300 years old and can use his willpower to control water and use it to cut through his foes. Without his mask, Sou's face appears very withered. Chibi Zenki even remarks that Sou looks like a mummy without his mask in Volume 7. Dokuro Sou is a memeber of the Shitennou, a group that follows the Inugami Roh and wants to help him achieve his goal in the manga. Sou is well known for his huge and powerful water dragon gods, which he can summon to attack his foes. Despite this, he is also known for his ability to read minds and his aforementioned water spells. He generally seems to prefer to fight by himself, which leads to Sou keeping the water dragons gods as some kind of backup strategy if everything else fails. When Zenki and his friends try to prevent Sou from getting another Hyouinomi for Kokutei's transformation, they are faced with great troubles in defeating Dokuro Sou when Sou decides that he can't handle the heroes alone at the end of Volume 6 and actually summons his water dragon gods to fight Goki in the beginning of Volume 7. Manga Volume 4 Dokuro Sou first appears when the Inugami Roh and Kokutei retreat after they stole a Hyouinomi from Zenki. Sou and the other Shitennou prevent Zenki, Chiaki and Miki Souma to follow Roh and Kokutei. The Shitennou are very powerful foes which no only try to protect Roh and Kokutei from Zenki and his friends, but claim that they do this so Roh can "bring justice to this greed filled world". Volume 6 Though Sou is first introduced in Volume 4, his proper introduction follows in Volume 6, where he can be seen walking along some power lines in the region of Mount Katsu Ragi, a place in the area surrounding of Goki's home in the manga, where Sou searches for a Hyouinomi that has been spotted in the aforementioned area. After Chiaki, Zenki, Goki and Jukai have defeated some rouge monks, they are greeted by Dokuro Sou, who raises from a barrier and reads Chibi Zenki's mind. Sou then attacks Zenki, who tries to reach the Hyouinomi that was hidden in the barrier. Jukai jumps in and attacks Sou with an "Exotic Crane Dance", which fails because of Dokuro Sou's mind reading abilities. Yet, Sou was too focused on Jukai and Goki memorizes Jukai's technique, thinking that it could actually work against Sou. After that, Goki strikes by himself and actually surprises Dokuro Sou, managing to break and knock off the latter's mask. While Goki's friends cheer at him, Sou's withered face can be seen, leading to Chiaki to exclaim "It's... It's a MUMMY!" When Sou asks Goki why his mind reading technique doesn't work on him, Goki refers to his Aether element, which allows him to clear his mind. Volume 7 After Goki has readied himself for a brawl against Dokuro Sou at the end of Volume 6, this actually leads to him knocking the seed out of Sou's grasp in Volume 7, where Goki tries to send the seed to Zenki. Chibi Zenki needs the seed to recover his strength and his true form. Obviously Sou doesn't like this and tries to prevent it with his water spells. He also hates the fact that he can't read Goki's mind and wasn't prepared for an opponent like this. When Dokuro Sou tries practically anything, besides using his water dragon gods, to stop a wounded Chibi Zenki from getting the seed, Goki interferes again and glares at Sou. Dokuro Sou then explains that he won't let Zenki get the seed as Sou has magically enhanced his own life expectancy for that one day where he finally gets to see Kokutei turn into a real, world ending beast. Sou calls out that he "won't ever let this precious chance pass wastefully", which causes Goki to pity him and then charge at his foe. When Sou thinks that Goki is definitely going to brawl with him again, Dokuro Sou decides to summon the water dragon gods with the "Raving Aqua Dragon Killers"-spell. The spell then causes seven huge dragons (whose bodies are made of water) to rise from the ground and attack Goki. Luckily his swift movements allow Goki to avoid harm, yet Sou has set them to home in on Goki, which gets him stuck by forcing him to endlessly run from them until they catch up with Goki. Seemingly having distracted Goki, Dokuro Sou now takes his opporturnity to strike at Chiaki and Jukai. When Jukai and Chiaki almost end up falling into a fissure, Goki jumps in to rescue them but gets injured by one of the dragons. Luckily, he manages to grasp hold of both of his friends, yet this leaves Goki in a state where he is unable to defend himself. Chibi Zenki then tries to get the seed again, yet Dokuro Sou notices this and tramples on his hand. Sou picks up the seed and kicks Zenki, sending him flying all over the place and hitting a tree. Dokuro Sou smirks when he notices the defenseless Goki, who is still trying to get his friends out of the fissure. Sou as again sees his chance and attacks Goki with the water dragon gods. Goki gets severely injured by them, yet he won't let go of his friends, forcing himself to hold his grasp on them. Goki then silently curses as he thinks to himself, that he can't use the Heaven Shield without using his arms. At that moment, Dokuro Sou actually reads Goki's mind and mentions that Goki can save himself by releasing his friends to their death, yet Goki refuses. Sou has completely forgotten about Chibi Zenki, who now sits there and calls him a "mummy freak". This annoys Dokuro Sou, who cuts poor Zenki apart and smacks him down, placing his foot on Chibi Zenki's head. Dokuro Sou: "So this is Zenki the fierce Demon God. How ridiculous." Sou then laughs at him, and tells Zenki that he would love to defeat Zenki in his true form, yet he'll kill him now. Chibi Zenki feels insulted and Sou attacks goki again. Eventhough Chiaki now wants him to let go, but Goki tells her that even if he dies, he won't let Chiaki and Jukai fall to their death. When Dokuro Sou continues to hurt the already badly wounded Goki, Chibi Zenki snaps and transforms into his Great Demon God form all by himself and punches right through Sou's heart. Then Goki looses his grip on Chiaki, yet luckily Shinsenbou and Raigou (a mouse-like beastman) come along to help him and Shinsenbou catches Chiaki while Raigou catches Jukai. Zenki is still fighting Sou and punches him in the face, sending him flying into the tree, he previously smacked Chibi Zenki into. A furious Great Demon God Zenki approaches Dokuro Sou, the latter attempts to read Zenki's mind again and gets scared when Zenki just wants him dead. When Zenki grabs Sou by the head and threatens to kill him, Dokuro Sou remembers the seed and eats it. This forces Zenki to let go of Sou, who has now fused with his water dragon gods. Sou now not only possesses a human head, his arms also have become thick necks with one dragon head each attached to them. Dokuro Sou now calls himself the Evil Aqua Dragon King and challenges Zenki to a duel to death. Despite his transformation, Dokuro Sou doesn't last long. When he sends his newly grown dragon heads to attack Zenki, he isn't impressed and sends Sou crashing into a pile of rocks. When Chiaki's bracelet cheases to function properly and it looks like Zenki's power is gone, Sou grows wings and shoots thorns at Chiaki, Goki and Zenki. Zenki blocks them with his arm and when Sou gets into melee range, Zenki punches him in the groin and rips him apart. Lightning sparks fly everywhere and Dokuro Sou can only let out a shocked "How can this be happening"-speech as he ends up as a bunch of shreds flying through the air. Jukai, Shinesenbou, Goki and Chiaki just stare at Zenki in shock, while Zenki asks who wants to take him on next. Anime/Ingame While Sou doesn't appear in the anime, he does appear in one of the Kishin Douji Zenki games, namely Kishin Douji Zenki for the Sega Game Gear. More about Dokuro Sou's appearance and and ingame behaviour can be read in the "Ingame stats and behaviour"-tabber of this article. |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Dokuro Sou is a slender humanoid enemy, wearing a skull mask, a large hat and some kind of priest robe. He starts out in his human form, but after depleting his health bar, he will shift into his Evil Aqua Dragon King form, changing the fight completely and starting out with a slightly larger, fresh health bar. Dokuro Sou is the fourth and final member of the Shitennou met ingame and is fought as the penultimate boss before encountering the Inugami Roh himself. First Phase Cutscene When Zenki, Goki and Chiaki encounter Dokuro Sou, a cutscene will trigger, showing thick fog, which then slowly cuts to Dokuro Sou. The cutscene will show Dokuro Sou (with his mask on) talking to Chiaki and the others, threatening them because of the same reasons as in the manga. The scene will then cut to Chiaki yelling at Dokuro Sou and calling Zenki to her side. After this little chat between the heroes and the villain, we see the Vajura-On-Ark cutscene, which then leads to the actual boss battle between Demon God Zenki and Dokuro Sou (in his human form). Boss Battle Dokuro Sou will start the boss battle by stading at the very right of the screen. He will usually begin the fight by crouching and placing his hand on the ground, which creates a water pillar, which shoots up from the ground. The pillar will be twice as high as Sou, protecting him from Zenki's attacks and harming Zenki if he comes into contact with the pillar. Shortly after being created, the pillar will go into the ground and then quickly rise up again, moving towards Zenki. If Zenki fails to avoid the pillar, he will lose one unit of health and he will be stuck in the pillar for a moment. After this the pillar will go into the ground again and vanish. Then it continues its merry way into the same direction as it started. Dokuro Sou's weakness in this form is the Diamond Axe, which will take off three units of health if Zenki whacks him with it or throws it at Sou. Because of Sou's mercy invincibilty, the axe will only hit him once after being thrown, thus dealing no damage on the second hit while returning and not stunning him. Dokuro Sou also has another move including the water pillar, where he will create a knee-height water pillar, which he will send into Zenki's direction. This pillar will quickly sink and rise into the ground, but slower than the other one and in a less drastical way than the other move, allowing Zenki to avoid it by jumping at the right time. Sou has a fixed pattern, where he will use the first aforementioned move with the quick water pillar, take a break, where Zenki can attack him and then use the second, less violent move. After this, Sou will take another break and repeat. He never moves from his place, always staying in the right corner of the screen. Only Dokuro Sou himself can be harmed by attacks. His water pillars can only be avoided, but there's no way to destroy or stop them. Once Dokuro Sou's health bar is empty, the game will trigger a cutscene and end the first phase of his boss battle. Dokuro Sou cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|Dokuro Sou as he appears in the cutscene before his boss battle. Just like in the manga, he starts out with his mask on. Dokuro Sou ingame sprite KDZ GG.PNG|Sou's sprite from the first phase of the boss battle. Staying true to his cutscene spriteart, it depicts him in his human form with his mask on. Second Phase Cutscene After defeating Dokuro Sou's human form, a cutscene will happen. At first, he will just stand there with his mask on and letting out a shocked "Guuuuu..." and his mask will get more and more cracks until it breaks apart in the middle and falls off his face. This will reveal his real and withered face, while the sky turns gradually redder and Dokuro Sou's hand raises from the bottom of the screen, holding a Hyouinomi. Sou casts the spell to call the evil water dragon gods while doing this and then clenches his fist. After this, the screen will glow as Sou uses the seed to fuse himself with the water dragon gods. The second phase of his boss battle starts as soon as the glow has faded. Boss Battle The second phase has Demon God Zenki fighting Dokuro Sou in his Evil Aqua Dragon King form. Keep in mind that while Dokuro Sou starts this phase with a fresh and slightly larger health bar, Zenki will keep his health from the previous phase. While most of Dokuro Sou's body is in the background and thus can't be interacted with, there are two green dragon heads with long necks which will move along the upper area of the screen. One of these heads moves from the left side to the middle and back, the other one does the same for the right side of the screen. Zenki can avoid being hurt by walking under one of the heads, waiting for it to attack and then quickly walking to the other side, where he can perform the same with the other head. When Zenki tries to avoid the second head, he has to move to the middle of the screen, which leaves just enough space for him to move slightly to the left or the right. Zenki can now punch either of the dragon heads, causing both of them to retreat after awhile. The two dragon heads and Dokuro Sou's own head are actually the only parts of Dokuro Sou that can be harmed in the second phase of his boss battle, but attacking the dragon heads deals no damage. Zenki has to attack Dokuro Sou's head to harm him, which can only be done once the dragon heads use their second attack, which has the one, that wasn't punched while doing theír previous attack, slide onscreen from its side and sit there. Zenki can then use the dragon head as a stepping stone to perform some kind of wall jump and quickly turn around to use the Vajura Beam Exorcism in mid-air to hit Dokuro Sou's head. This deals four units of damage to Dokuro Sou, but Zenki has to be careful as the dragon head that didn't appear onscreen shoots small flames while doing this. Also the "stepping stone" will retreat quickly after being used, joining the other one in its shooting performance, forcing Zenki to avoid a few flames before returing to the first attack. Keep in mind that Zenki can only cross enough space by using the Vajura Beam Exorcism in mid-air and he can't jump high enough on his own to use any other moves against Dokuro Sou's head. Also the dragon head used as a stepping stone retreats so quickly that there's no time for Zenki to use his other moves and cross the space. Once Dokuro Sou has lost all his health, he will go up in flames and explode, leaving behind a Hyouinomi, which Zenki can collect to increase his maximum health by one unit. Sou loses his mask cutscene KDZ GG.gif|Once Dokuro Sou has lost all of his health, his mask will get cracks and fall off. This reveals his true face and... Dokuro Sou cutscene closeup KDZ GG 3.PNG|...he gets rather furious at Zenki, Goki and Chiaki. Sou will clench his fist and use a Hyouinomi to fuse with the water dragon gods. He will angrily shake his fist while doing this. VS Aqua Dragon King Dokuro Sou KDZ GG.png|After this, the boss battle continues. Sou is now in his Evil Aqua Dragon King form and... VS Aqua Dragon King Dokuro Sou KDZ GG 2.png|...attacks Zenki with his dragon heads. This can be easily avoided by walking or jumping out of the way. |-|Gallery (Manga)= Volume 4 (Introduction of the Shitennou) Shitennou manga.png|The Shitennou in their introduction in Volume 4 of the manga. Only Hiki can be seen in the front while Dokuro Sou and the others are depicted as shadowy silhouettes. Sou is actually the figure with the large hat that can be seen standing right beside Hiki. Volume 6 (Sou with his mask on) Dokuro Sou manga.png|Dokuro Sou makes his first proper appearance when he is seen walking along some power lines at the beginning of Chapter 23 Dokuro Sou manga 2.png|Dokuro Sou's first proper introduction happens in Volume 6 when he encounters Zenki, Goki, Chiaki and Jukai. Dokuro Sou Chibi Zenki manga.png|Dokuro Sou introduces himself to Zenki and his friends after reading Zenki's mind. Dokuro Sou manga 3.png|Sou laughs at Zenki and his friends and brags about his water spells and their great cutting power. Dokuro Sou manga 4.png|He also insults them, calling them fools. After that uses his age and mind reading powers to boast about his superiority. Volume 7 (Sou without his mask) Dokuro Sou manga 5.png|When Goki successfully attacks Sou with the "Exotic Crane Dance", he manages to break the latter's mask, revealing Sou's real face. Dokuro Sou manga 6.png|Sou feels threaned by Goki. As Goki's Aether element allows him to blank his mind at will, Sou can't read Goki's thoughts. Dokuro Sou Water Rod manga.png|Sou uses his Water Rod-spell in an attempt to steal Zenki's Hyouinomi, but... Dokuro Sou Goki manga.png|...as Dokuro Sou heavily relies on using his mind reading technique in battle, Goki easily counters him. His inability to read Goki's mind obviously puts Sou at a severe disadvantage. Water Dragon Gods Goki manga.png|But Dokuro Sou has still got an ace up his sleeve and summons the water dragon gods! When all seven water dragon gods charge at Goki, he has no choice but to run from them! UG Zenki Aqua Dragon King Dokuro Sou manga.png|When Sou is about to die at Zenki's hands, he decides to swallow the Hyouinomi. This merges him with the water dragon gods, turning Sou into a self-proclaimed Evil Aqua Dragon King. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Shitennou Category:Current